So We Lay In The Dark
by 500daysofmarie
Summary: ""Sansa walked through the courtyard in Winterfell, the snow finally fluttering to a slight stop. She focused on her cold breath in the air, trying to forget the many memories she once spent here in her home; that's now surrounded by strangers. But she couldn't escape the surroundings that reminded her so much of her past."
1. Recognition

Sansa walked through the courtyard in Winterfell, the snow finally fluttering to a slight stop. She focused on her cold breath in the air, trying to forget the many memories she once spent here in her home; that's now surrounded by strangers. But she couldn't escape the surroundings that reminded her so much of her past.  
Myranda led her to the dog kennels, opening the door and handed her the key. What was she supposed to be looking for? Sansa thought, whilst she grasped the key tight her palm.

Out of curiosity she slowly moved down the dark, damp kennels, staying closer to the wall keeping away from the snarling dogs that yapped as she walked past. The noise bounced off the walls, enclosing her, reminding her that she was now trapped in a place she used to love. Each cage she walked past she found herself glancing inside, uncertain of what to expect. That's when she came to the last cage, the door swung wide open yet nothing came charging out. She turned the corner to stand in the door way and her breath got caught in her throat at when she saw.

A man, crippled and shaking on the floor. His hands holding his head as he laid in a foetus position like he was protecting himself from the devil. His hair was a knotted nest and he was dressed in rags that look like they hadn't been washed for months. Sansa felt a shiver run down her spine, her mouth drying out.

A dog rattled the cage next door, causing the figure to jump up. That's when fractured grey eyes met hers for the first time since forever.

"Theon," she rasped, barely audible.

He just stared up at her, filling her with emptiness, as he drew himself away from her shaking his head.

No. This was not Theon Greyjoy. _Not the Theon she once knew…_

* * *

 _Young Sansa stood over Theon with a childish grin on her face. He was a few years older than her and he'd only been at Winterfell for just as little as a year now, but he was now very well aquatinted with the Stark children, joining in on their many games in the courtyard to pass the time. They'd just been playing a game of Fortress, where they had to capture the other teams base before their own was captured, and it was girls against boys (after Arya sulked stating the unfairness in numbers Jon joined the girls, whilst Robb, Theon and Bran were on the other. Lady Catelyn Stark wasn't pleased with Bran being involved so young but they promised no harm would come of him). They had been playing for over half an hour now, no success for either teams were as of yet._

 _That was until a few minutes ago when Theon grabbed Sansa by the shoulders, confining her from running, as she let out a struggling squeal. His plan was to use her as distraction whilst his other team mates could sneakily get the other base. She fought against his hands that just tightened on her and they couldn't help but burst into laughter, neither of them willing to be the first to give in. But Arya then came running out of nowhere: "Get off my sister!" she chanted as she charged at Theon tripping him up, causing him to let go of Sansa and fall to the floor. Arya pulled a funny face at him before running off after Robb who was heading towards the girls base._

 _Sansa stood over Theon now, he looked up at her with cheeky smile and her own smile matched his. She put her hands on her hips, making her skirt flare out further in wild ways, and started to slowly circle Theon. He knew he could just easily jump up and run away, but that wouldn't be as fun, he wanted to see what she had in store. Sansa wasn't like Arya, she didn't want to fight or get dirty, but she liked playing fortress, it made her feel like a damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armour. At this age, this is the closest she could get. Plus it was fun!_

" _You know," she started in an over the top posh accent that never faltered, "you should never man handle your Queen."_

 _She carried on circling him as he laid on the floor, never breaking eye contact. Her hair had been plaited tightly so none of it would escape and get in the way of the game, but it suited her._

" _Well I'm sorry my Queen," he got up and kneeled in front of her and put his hand forward, "how can I ever make it up to you?"_

 _Her eyebrows furrowed together as she went into a deep thought, her lip slightly pouty showing her naïve age. She then stood right in front of him and stuck out her left leg so her foot was right in his face._

" _You may tie my shoe."_

 _He looked down at her small little boot, protecting her feet from the mud and stone, and noticed the lace hanging loosely. He lightly held her ankle and moved it to rest on her knee as he done up the lace. She watched him intently as she'd never seen him touch anything so delicately before. He doubled the bow, leaving her foot where it was, and looked back up at her._

" _There you go, my majesty."_

 _He stood up slowly, her foot retracting back under her skirt, he once again towered over her._

" _Why thank you, kind sir," she let out a giggle, thinking about what all the princesses do in her stories and kissed his cheek in thanks._

 _He froze for a second, startled, before letting a mischievous grin fill his lips; "Quick, run! I'll give you a 10 second head start!"_

 _Sansa let out another squeal as she turned and ran as fast as she could, her cloak rushing in the wind behind her._

* * *

But now that was Theon Greyjoy crumpled to the floor, reduced from life and thrown down to the dogs.

His bottom lip trembled, fear evoked in his eyes, "You shouldn't be here."

Her jaw tightened, fingers gripping the rustic caged door tighter, causing a lump to form in her throat. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins, ready to burst. Her eyes steeled over, and she stuck out her chin, holding her head up high.

Sansa turned swiftly, her now dark hair whipping over her shoulder, as she marched out of the kennel, never looking back once, as her cloak flapped behind her in the harshness of the wind.

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a review so I know your thoughts and opinions whether I should carry on?**


	2. Contrition

CHAPTER 2 – Contrition

 **AN: This chapter ended up being far longer than I planned it to but oh well, I need more Theon x Sansa fanfiction in my life. Plus sorry if there's any mistakes, I can never be bothered to proof read! Hope you like it and I would love feedback, I'm still slightly hesitant whether to carry on or not?  
-**

The roaring fire filled the room, the sound of cracking twigs snapped and hissed out in pain. Shadows called out from each corner, reaching out to grab you, giving no chance of escape. The usual stone cold walls slowly radiated the heat that reflected from the fire, yet it still gave no comforting feeling at all.

Theon laced up Ramsay's leather vest, slowly weaving each thread in out before tightening it in a double knotted bow. He didn't dare look up at him, keeping his eyes fixed to the floor. Ramsay looked down on him, commenting on Theon's odorous smell from not having fresh water to wash for weeks.

"Pour me some wine," Ramsay spoke in a calming tone, like they were friends.

Theon shuffled towards the table and poured out a reasonable amount of blood red wine into a metal moulded cup. He gripped both hands around the cup, his own fingers interlacing together bringing him reassurance, as he walked back over towards Ramsay. Theon kept his head hanging low whilst handing over the cup and then quickly took a step back, preparing for a hit as if he'd somehow done the previous task wrong. Ramsay slowly took a long sip from the cup, letting out a satisfying grunt from the taste, the wine coating his teeth in red like he'd just bitten flesh. Theon bit slightly into his lip, wanting to keep his mouth shut, but master will know if I kept it a secret he thought.

"Have you got something to tell me Reek?" Ramsay asked expectantly.

Fear flashed across Theon's eyes – how could he have already known? His mouth kept opening and closing slightly, a constant conflict, whether to tell or not to tell.

"No, my lord," Theon spoke, he can't put Sansa in any more danger, she's already in enough just by being here. He swallowed hard. Ramsay's eyes bored into him, mentally ripping him apart and he broke: "She saw me."

"Who?"

"Sans- Lady Sansa," Theon choked on his words.

He hadn't physically said her name in such a long time, not out loud any way. Of course _Sansa_ had popped into his mind before, there was no escaping it no matter how hard he tried. _Oh my, Sansa_. He really truly did mean it when he told her she shouldn't be here. _She was worth so much more than this._

"Sh-She came to the kennels," Theon went on to explain as Ramsay just stared, his mind planning.

"She saw you," was all Ramsay replied. He never had to say much. Those few words and stares gave him enough power over the pathetic being in front of him.

"I'm sorry master, forgive me, I didn't kno- I didn't think…" Theon rambled, his words overtaking each other with minds of their own.

"Come here," Ramsay commanded.

Theon shut his eyes briefly as if this would give him the power to absorb courage and stepped forward under Ramsay's gaze. He lifted his hand taking Theon's scruffy chin in-between his fingers roughly. They stared at each other dead in the eye.

"You mustn't keep secrets from me Reek," he carried on speaking calmly yet with steel in his voice, even though he wanted to spit with venom as he spoke. He just knew that this would be far more punishing: "Get on your knees."

Without a moment of hesitation Theon was on his knees, shaking in terror, whilst Ramsay took another slurp of his wine like this was a casual occurrence (which it was).

"Give me your hand."

Theon slowly raised his right hand that was wrapped in a ruined old rag and Ramsay grasped it before covering it with his own. Theon held in the flinches and cowering, focusing on anything bar what was happening right now. _Sansa, Sansa, Sansa._

"I forgive you." Ramsay eventually spoke after a lifetime.

Theon's head snapped up to look at him, the shadows were gnawing at his face but his mischievous grin could not be mistaken for.

* * *

Theon stood down the corridor, out of view, waiting to be called to serve the Bolton's at their dinner table. Sansa was in there. He could hear them conversing about the wedding and he held his breath so not even that could distract him. Sansa Stark was to marry Ramsay Bolton. He swallowed hard, his mind had erased this information, denial overwhelming him. _A Stark should always be at Winterfell but not if it meant this._

"More wine!" Ramsay shouted from the other room.

Theon cradled the full jug in his arms and dragged his feet into the room. He tried to keep his eyes down, away from hers, but he couldn't help himself. His eyes quickly darted upwards and scanned her face. She looked at him with repulsion, making him want to close into himself. She looked away quickly, as did he. Tension soaked the room, both of them being drowned.

"I heard that you two had been reunited, what a fitting place for it, I like to imagine that the last time you two spoke was in this very room" Ramsay stated with a childish grin, finding it amusing.

Theon filled Ramsay's glass up, listening but never reacting – had he forgotten how to show any other emotion other than cowardness? He slowly moved around, approaching her glass with caution as if it would snap at him. He couldn't remember the last thing he said to Sansa before she left for Kings Landing. His mind was running wild, searching for anything other than pain and hurt. He moved one of his hands to rest under the jug, holding it more delicately, as he started to pour wine into her glass…

* * *

 _There was a light tapping at his door waking him up from his deep sleep. Theon let out a groan, rolling over in his bed, and looked over at the door. If this was just Robb pissing about it is not funny. He knew how early they had to get up tomorrow, Lord Eddard had promised to take him, Robb and Jon out for some training and he wanted a decent night sleep. The light knocking sound happened again so he got up and walked to the door. He prepared himself for the worse, expecting Robb ready to prank him. So he flung open the door, hoping to have the upper-hand, when he was met with someone completely different._

 _Sansa._

 _Her long thick red hair cascaded down her shoulders and was not usually styled as it was during the day. She was staring at her bare feet, wiggling her toes, as if it was him now disturbing her. Her hands were behind her back and he could tell she was fiddling with her thumbs nervously. He couldn't help the corners of his mouth slightly turning up._

 _"Sansa, what's wrong?" He asked her, now slightly awake enough to remember it's the middle of the night and young Sansa, who should be asleep (as should he), was knocking on his door._

 _"Well I need your help, I got really thirsty so I went to go and get a drink… but I can't reach the cups," she seemed to blush at this, embarrassed of her height even though the chances of her being small forever were slim from having above averagely tall parents._

 _"Couldn't you have just knocked for Robb or Jon?" He asked, I mean they are her brothers after all he thought._

 _"I was going to but their rooms are closer to Mother's and Father's, I didn't want to wake them after they asked if I would like drink before bed and I said no…"_

 _He let out a laugh; "So basically, you don't want to be told 'we told you so'?"_

 _"Pretty much…" she let out a giggle herself, before making her lip go pouty, giving him her best puppy dog eyes._

 _"Oh come on then, be quick," he rolled his eyes, lightly closing his bedroom door behind him and walked with Sansa down to the kitchen._

 _They both knew that she didn't have to do the pouty face, either way he would have gone with her. But somehow it made him feel better about a girl having him wrapped around her little finger._

 _It was unusual seeing the halls like this, full of shadows and cold stones, compared to the life it held during the day. Somehow the journey felt like it was taking longer than it usually did. They were just about to turn the corner into the kitchen when they heard a clatter and they both jumped back. He felt Sansa grip hold of his hand as he held it back._

 _"What was that?" She whispered, the white of her eyes looking bigger in the dark._

 _"I don't know…" He whispered back looking down at her before slowly edging forward, keeping her close behind still gripping her hand._

 _They slowly rounded the corner, the only thing he could hear was their hearts pumping in sync in his ear, as they both held their breath. If they were found down here together Lady Catelyn Stark would probably kill him. He popped his around the corner, looking into the kitchen and was relieved at what he saw. The kitchen was empty, the moonlight shining through gridded window lighting up all the cupboards on the opposite wall. By the looks of things one of the windows was left open, producing a breeze to fill the room causing a small pot to fall down resulting in that clattering sound._

 _"Sansa, it's ok, it was just a pan falling down."_

 _She looked up at him with relief and smiled, still not letting go of Theon's hand as he led her into the room. He pulled out one of the chairs for her at the small table and told her to sit down as he got her a drink. He reached up into the top cupboard, getting a glass and filled it with water before passing it to her. She said "Thanks" with a smile before drinking. Once she has finished he left the glass on the side and then they started to walk back up._

 _"Are you really going to start training tomorrow?" She asked, her voice echoing through the shadows._

 _"Yes, your Father has offered to train me along with your brothers," he grinned, happy that he hadn't been left out just because he was not a part of their family._

 _"Does this mean all of us won't be playing Fortress as much anymore…" her voice trailed off at the end like she had already regretted it._

 _They started to walk up the stairs, slowing down as they reached the corridor leading to her room. He couldn't remember when they started holding hands again but he knew it brought her comfort through these murky halls (or that's at least what he told himself)._

 _"Probably not, but that doesn't mean none of us will be spending time with each other anymore. Plus now with Rickon getting older now, it means the teams will be unfair in odd numbers" he joked, making her laugh heartily._

 _He honestly didn't know what was going to happen, they all had duties to fulfil now they were getting older, but he knew this wasn't going to be the end of it._

 _They reached her bedroom door and stopped, turning to face each other. She looked up at him as if she had a reply but it got caught in her throat._

 _"Goodnight Theon, thank you for helping me," she smiled at him whilst letting go of his hand and turning away into her bedroom, the door closing._

 _"Goodnight Sansa."_

* * *

…he stopped pouring her drink and quickly glanced down at her. She stared straight forward trying to evade him but her Tully eyes quickly met his for just the briefest second.

"Are you still angry with him after he…" Ramsay gestured with his hands and pulling a sickly face, but they all knew what he was going on about, "…what he did. Don't worry, the North remembers."

Her jaw tightened and her eyes quickly followed Theon has he shuffled around the table to the other side of the hall to sort out filling up the jug. Was he even listening to this? She wondered, his mind seeming to be at a constant absence.

"I punished him for it, he's not Iron born anymore, he's not Theon Greyjoy anymore. He is a new man! A new person. Aren't you Reek?" Ramsay grinned wickedly.

Theon turned quickly at his command, "Yes master."

Sansa stared at him before forcing her eyes away and looking at her betrothed with sickness in the pit of her stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked with steel in her voice.

"Because he has something to say to you, don't you Reek?"

Theon looked between her and his master, his throat going dry, lifting up his head slightly. Ramsay motioned him closer and he did so without hesitation.

"Apologise to Lady Sansa for what you did. Apologise for murdering her two brothers."

He stared at Sansa almost as if he was fixated with her.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered but Ramsay gave him a disapproving look, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for killing your brothers."

He swallowed hard and look down at the floor as Sansa stared down at the table, blinking furiously to hold back tears. She knew it was the truth but she couldn't bare hearing it out of Theon's mouth himself. The only person who seemed to joyous right now was Ramsay himself who clapped his hands once to break the silence.

"There, over and done with! Doesn't everyone feel better because I certainly do!"

Theon glanced back up at Sansa catching her wiping a tear away from her cheek but she recovered quickly. She was not that little girl anymore.

"You know, my Lady, with your brothers being gone as well as you not having any other family left, Reek here is the nearest thing you have to living kin that you have left, therefore, Reek you will give away the bride!" Ramsay grinned like it was the best idea since destroying Theon's sanity.

Neither of them said anything. The silence somehow managed to echo around the room.

"Wonderful!" Ramsay exclaimed.

 _He is just loving every bit of this_ , Sansa thought, avenge in her eyes. She sat there through the rest of the dinner silent unless she was spoken too. Of course she was polite, as any Lady should be, but she was sour. It's wasn't until Walda admitted that she was pregnant did a slight smile appear on her face when she saw anxiety in Ramsay's eyes. She prayed to all the gods that it was a boy, _Karma is a facetious thing she grinned._

She straightened out her dress before standing up, the talk in the room going quiet.

"If you'd excuse me my Lords and Lady, I would like to retire to my chambers for an early night." She didn't want to stay in there another moment.

They all gave her nod before she turned and left, never looking back, with her head held high. Theon's eyes followed her from where he stood in the corner, waiting to serve, as if he was becoming a part of the shadows.

 _Goodnight Sansa._

* * *

 **AN: Please leave a comment and tell me what you think! Any thoughts or opinions are welcome! :)**


End file.
